


Blue Means Negative

by StraightForEren



Series: S/L/C/E [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy Scares, This is complicated to explain, This is very short, Unplanned Pregnancy, just like levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightForEren/pseuds/StraightForEren
Summary: Sasha walked towards the bathroom door, entering the room with a lump in her throat and trembling hands. Praying to all existing deities, that the test would come out negative.-"How the fuck did this happen?" He muttered.Sasha snickered. "Contraceptives don't always work, honey."
Relationships: Connie Springer/Eren Yeager, Levi/Connie Springer, Levi/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Levi, Sasha Blouse/Levi/Connie Springer/Eren Yeager
Series: S/L/C/E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blue Means Negative

**Author's Note:**

> Hello😄.
> 
> This is just a very short drabble I made for fun, I wrote it when I was very sleepy, cut me some slack😩. 
> 
> I hope that somebody finds this and enjoys it a little bit. It's not that serious.
> 
> I love this poly, it's my second favorite one. Wish somebody else agrees!! ^^.
> 
> 💚💙.

The incessant, bothersome sound of Sasha's pointy high heels coming into contact with the floor, insisted on reminding the rest of the people in the line, of the young woman's despair. She found herself standing in the middle of a line for the pharmacy's counter, a product on her tremblind hands. Her childish and colorful look, both in her makeup and in her clothes, was not the typical one you would find in a woman who is in the "Pregnancy tests" section of the drug store.

Stressed out, her short brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail, Sasha checked her phone again, searching for any answers from the people she lived with. 

None.

She then just shifted her position and patiently (or not) waited.

After several minutes, it was her turn to pay for her purchases, so the poor young lady placed the product on the counter and sighed, silently reaching for her bag. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she managed to vaguely notice how the cashier, an about 40 years old lady, raised her eyebrows at the test and softly giggled. And although Sasha was just as bothered you'd imagine she was, she decided to ignore it, as she was in no mood for public humiliation that day. 

Despite working as a stand-up comedian, Sasha did not enjoy hearing a group of people laugh helplessly at her misfortunes, at least not off stage.

After finishing the purchase process, she left the pharmacy and almost ran to her quite fancy, large, shared apartment. The only things that kept her pace from accelerating more, were [1], the fast pounding of her heart, bitterly reminding her of her woes. And, [2], her incredibly inconvenient selection of footwear.

"Damn high heels ..." She muttered under her breath.

She did not take the time to try and call her lovers again, because even within her conscience clouded with stressful ideas, she was able to assume logically that they would simply be in their apartment, surely busy with their work.

\- 

Sasha entered the apartment that she shared with her 3 lovers. She felt a wave of relief wash throughout her body when she closed the door and peered into the distance 2 familiar faces, immersed in whatever they were working on their computers.

Taking care not to make any extra noise, she walked towards the bathroom door, entering the room with a lump in her throat and trembling hands. Praying to all existing deities, that the test would come out negative.

\--

The stressfulness of the situation he was in, had gotten Levi, the clean freak he was, sitting stiffly on the uncomfortable fibers of the unclean living room sofa.

He had a pile of work to complete by the end of that week, and it was eating him alive, making him feel every emotion he felt ten times stronger.

And even though he felt so restless inside, on the outside, he appeared so serene, so calm. His usual rigid facial features found themselves looking almost ethereal, almost angelical. Or maybe it was the lighting of the room (or lack thereof). He managed to bring to his body an amazing amount of self control, to the point he had surprised himself.

As his eyes scanned through pages and pages, and pages of his Word document, his free hand slid sneakily towards Eren's silky (and probably not washed) hair.

"Did you take a bath?"

"No."

Levi sighed to himself, but loudly enough the man besides him could hear it. And even with that fact very much active in his mind, he continued to gently trace his fingers through the soft, velvety locks.

Levi's usual aura of authority, commonly painted with such frigidness, had slowly but surely learned to soften whenever he was accompanied by certain people. 

He sure wasn't a person that wanted a family -don't even mention it to him, he will unquestionably end you-. He, himself, wasn't able to be conscious of how did he fall into this undeniable mess. On his defense, he never intended to. He never meant to.

His thoughts were jumping in and out of his brain, until something interrupted the train of ideas.

"Guys." A familiar voice called. Connie was standing, resting on the doorframe, his face conflicted, subtly sending a message to Levi that he did not like at all. "Something happened. You have to come here."

\--

"You're kidding, right?" Eren's voice was soft, moderated, still. So uncommon that it was troubling, almost terrifying. For a loud ass like him, it was hard to see that kind of attitude.

"Nope" And Sasha's smile was small, reassuring, calm. Beautiful. And by staring at her, Connie's restlessness was diminishing, little by little.

Connie turned his face slowly towards Levi, whose face seemed so familiar to him; the apprehensive look on his eyes, the way his eyebrows slightly twitched... 

This whole situation was so unexpected and new, his feelings were mixed up between hugging Sasha like you'd hug a plushie, or crying. Now, consequences for their actions were spying on them, staring mischievously, egregiously waiting to run over them. Like a drunk driver with no brakes in his car.

"Do you want to have it?" Levi spoke, and his voice felt like a caressing bed sheet made of cotton, covering and protective, even with the words he'd managed to say.

"I mean, yes, I want to." She answered, her nearly casual. She probably thought a lot about this.

"Fine. I understand. I trust you already know what my stance is on this situation." Levi's tone was also starting to feel more easy going and tender-hearted.

"You'll support me?" She suggested, remembering an old conversation they had about it.

Levi sighed. "Of course,". And it sounded like a promise, echoing the reminder that their hearts had fallen so much, and so hard, that they already depended on each other.

"Eren?" Sasha turned towards him. Her curious gaze reminiscent of an animal, most likely a cat.

The messy-haired brunette was still staring into a corner of the room. Eyes lost, as if he was wandering into some sort of magical dimension.

"How the fuck did this happen?" He muttered. 

Sasha snickered. "Contraceptives don't always work, honey."

"I..." He was in a still silence, visibly unsteady. "Could you show me the test?"

"You don't believe me?"

Eren knew naught of anything related to medicine, which was highly ironic, considering his father was a well known doctor. It showed in his reluctant, shy face as he softly murmured: "No..."

"Fuck off!!" She was laughing, she yelled at him through her smile and threw the test at him.

Levi only rolled his eyes and tenderly rubbed Sasha's back, trying to sooth himself more than the younger woman.

Connie sighed deeply and laid on the sofa, tired. "Eren, she's pregananant, it's true, acceptance is the first step!!"

And they heard a gasp coming from him.

Sasha frowned. "What?"

Eren looked up towards them, and his viridian eyes were clear in expressing how offended he was for the situation. As if he had been clowned by an entire circus.

Levi was the first one to quickly discover what was going on, so he hesitantly asked, "Is it blue? Is it negative?"

Connie was clearly confused. "Negative?"

"Blue is not positive?" Sasha was also incredibly bewildered and puzzled.

Putting things into a more logical perspective, the group of people should have been more aware of the fact, that unlikely situations are more likely to happen, than you'd assume.

They probably should have thought twice before absolutely obliterating all of the absurd circumstances from their list of... "possibilities".

"It's blue. Blue means negative. Sasha, BLUE MEANS NEGATIVE."

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

**Author's Note:**

> I won't apologize for this mess. I can't write to save a life, but this was fun to do. 
> 
> Did this have a plot? Not at all lmao. It's fine.
> 
> Have a good day/night!!💚💙


End file.
